In today's world, computers are necessary, if not essential, for both business and home matters. Both laptop computers and desktop computers are used to conduct business, manage household affairs, complete educational assignments, and provide entertainment.
When using a laptop or desktop computer, it is many times necessary to have easy access to a variety of documents. The documents may be placed on the desk or table but this requires the user to look down to view the information on the documents. A document holder which can provide easier visual access to documents is a useful invention.
Also, many times it is necessary to access a number of documents while working on a desktop or laptop computer. If the documents are stacked in piles on a table or desk, it requires the user to stop working and move pages around to access multiple documents. This can be very time consuming and frustrating for the user. A document holder which can provide easy access to multiple documents without the need to stop work is a useful invention.
Moreover, when multiple documents are being utilized, organizing them in a usable fashion becomes a challenge. A user may have to search through a pile of papers to find the necessary document. This challenge can also be time consuming and frustrating for the user. A document holder which can organize large numbers of documents is a useful invention.
While the document holder must be able to present and organize a large amount of documents, it also must be compact and easily stored. The document holder cannot interfere with the use of the desktop or laptop computer when it is stored. A document holder which can be easily stored is a useful invention.